custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Arthur's New Prize (Thevideotour1's version)
Arthur's New Prize is the 3rd episode of Season 1 for The Adventures of Barney & Arthur. It originally aired on January 19, 1998. Plot Arthur gets a new prize (which is a necklace) from his grandmother, Grandma Thora, and shows it to Barney and his friends. When the Winkster steals the necklace from Arthur (while he is talking to Barney and his friends), it's up to Barney and his friends to get it back. And the chase takes them to a city. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Hannah (Marissa Kuers) *Arthur Read (Michael Yarmush) *Buster Baxter (Daniel Brochu) *Binky Barnes (Bruce Dinsmore) *Francine Frensky (Jodie Reshter) *Muffy Crosswire (Melissa Altro) Songs Notes *Barney has his Season 4 voice and 1997-1998 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 4 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *BJ has his Season 4 voice and 1997-2002 costume *The Season 4 Barney costume from "Let's Build Together!" is used. *The Season 4 Barney voice from "A Different Kind of Mystery" is used. *The Season 4 Baby Bop costume from "Barney in Outer Space" is used. *The Season 4 Baby Bop voice from "Camp WannaRunnaRound" is used. *The Season 4 BJ costume from "Circle of Friends" is used. *The Season 4 BJ voice from "Fun with Friends (1997)" is used. *The musical arrangements and background music from "Barney's Halloween Party" is used. *Whrn Barney, Arthur and their friends scream about the Winkster, Barney's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Scaredy Pants" (when Patrick gets stung by a jellyfish), except it was mixed with Barney's Season 4 voice, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Arthur's scream from "Arthur's Lost Library Book" (when Arthur runs away from the scary arm-like thing, which is about to grab him), except it was mixed with Baby Bop's Season 4 voice, BJ's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick gets caught by the Cyclops), except it was pitched down to -1 and mixed with BJ's Season 4 voice, Mr. Boyd's scream is the same as Plankton's scream from "F.U.N." (when Plankton runs around the jellybeans on Bubble Bass' hand), except it was pitched down to -3, Miss Etta's scream is the same scream from "You Can Be Anything" (when Miss Etta is being knocked by Scooter's sneeze), except it was slowed down, Scooter's scream is the same as Cartman's scream from "Ginger Kid" (when Cartman found out that he is turned into a ginger kid), except it was pitched up to +4 and mixed with Scooter's voice, Carlos' scream is the same as Michael's scream from the 1989 Backyard Gang video "A Day at the Beach" (when Barney & the Backyard Gang land on the beach), except it was pitched down to -2 and mixed with Carlos' Late 1994/1995-1998 voice, Maria's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Graveyard Shift" (when SpongeBob and Squidward sees that the hash-slinging slasher is real), except it was pitched down to -2 and mixed with Maria's voice, Stephen's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is being pushed by Tommy on a red, rusty wagon and falls into the sand pit), Hannah's scream is the same as Francine's scream from "Locked in the Library" (when Francine falls off the window after getting attacked by a fly), except it was pitched up to +3, Arthur's scream is the same as Derek's scream from "A Splash Party Please" (when Derek has a bug in his sack), Buster's scream is the same as * Quotes